


Warm

by Shadowlink100



Series: LU Linktober [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), side hug, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: Being warm can be in any form
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Linktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Once again really late but work

The campfire provided the warmth that they needed after a chilly wind swept through the area. Four felt the cold starting to sweep into his bones, causing him to shiver when something made of fur was wrapped around his body. Looking to the side he saw Twilight giving him a small smile noticing that his pelt was missing. He smiled back grabbing the pelt that was wrapped around his shoulder, pulling it tighter and closer to his body.  
Wind scooch closer to Warrior trying to get some warmth into him when a scarf was wrapped around bringing him closer to Warrior. He snuggled in closer to Warrior with him wrapping one of his arms Wind. Warrior looked at Legend moving his head slightly to Hyrule who was shivering not yet used to the cold.  
Legend gets the hint, moving Hyrule closer to him and getting a small blush on his face with Hyrule getting a small smile on his face. Time looks over the group getting a content smile on his face at seeing his family all together.


End file.
